Sonrisas de chocolate
by Miata Montesco
Summary: Le preguntó, entonces, si Haninozuka había hecho algo para que tomara esa decisión. Y el momento se volvió un recuerdo inmemorial, algo de lo que Nekozawa nunca se olvidará. Reiko/Hunny.


**Claim: **Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Kanazuki Reiko implicado. Umehito Nekozawa y chicos del club de magia negra.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Spoilers minúsculos del capítulo 57 (creo) del manga.  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> De helados, para fandom_insano en LJ.  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>01, _Doble chocolate._  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Reiko necesita más amor en el fandom. Ella es adorable y Hunny saca su lado varonil y sensual cuando se trata de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong> _Sonrisas de chocolate. _

Kanazuki Reiko había sonreído un par de veces desde que Nekozawa y el resto del Club de Magia Negra la conocían.

La primera vez fue poco después de conocerle. Ella se perdió buscando alguna biblioteca y llegó a un salón poco visitado, con un ambiente lúgubre. Al abrir la puerta, él estaba allí con Beelzenef. Aún no existía el club de magia negra y ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho con sus compañeros de clase. Ella se quedó observando sin moverse por unos momentos, sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro. La gran habitación estaba casi a oscuras, quedando el joven con la capa negra a la vista sólo por la luz tenue de un par de velas. Él tampoco se movió al principio, preguntándose si aquella bonita chica de rostro inexpresivo gritaría (como todo desafortunado que lo había encontrado antes) y saldría huyendo. Pero ella dio un paso al frente.

"¿Practicas para un hechizo?"

Fue así como él y Kanazuki comenzaron a hablar. Ella llevaba libros que le parecían interesantes y los comentaba con él en ese salón, que para Kanazuki resultó siempre reconfortante. Poco tiempo después, otro par de chicos "raros" se unieron a dichas reuniones improvisadas. Aunque tímidos en sus respectivos salones, llenos de "criaturas de la luz", entre ellos surgió de inmediato un trato amistoso y agradable. Esa fue en esencia la creación de aquel bizarro club. Nekozawa les hablaba de los gatos y la tradición en su familia y Kanazuki asentía, hacía algún comentario corto, y seguía escuchando con atención. Entre esas pláticas, un día él les mostró el muñeco vudú en forma de gato que llevaba siempre consigo como un amuleto.

Esa fue la primera vez que Nekozawa y los chicos vieron su sonrisa. Era uno de esos recuerdos fijos como fotografía por lo impactantes que resultan. La sonrisa de Kanazuki podría interpretarse de malévola, escalofriante, pero desde los ojos de alguien amante de lo lúgubre se veía más como una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad. Esa pequeña sonrisa no regresaría a aquel rostro de gothic lolita hasta un tiempo después, cuando llegó con una expresión grave al salón del Club de Magia Negra. Sus amigos se acercaron a ella, preguntándole qué le ocurría y si estaba bien.

Kanazuki soltó, de manera espontánea, una especie de risilla nerviosa acompañada de una enorme sonrisa. Tenía las mejillas de un color rosado que contrastaban inevitablemente con su tez pálida y cabello oscuro. Se sentó en un rincón del salón toda la tarde, meditando algo profundamente. Pero, a veces, afloraba esa pequeña sonrisa tímida, se llevaba una mano al rostro y la ocultaba sin esforzarse mucho. Al pasar los días, la chica comenzó a llevar postres de cuando en cuando al club, cosa extraña en ella hasta entonces. Llegaba con ellos como si introdujera un arma nuclear de contrabando.

Días más tarde, después de terminar de comer un helado de doble chocolate con una expresión contrariada en el rostro, Kanazuki se presentó frente a ellos con el semblante serio y la voz tranquila, como habiendo llegado a una resolución consigo misma después de consultarlo con el chocolate.

"Necesito material para lanzar conjuros al superior Haninozuka", dijo.

Aquel momento sería memorable. Nekozawa la miró un momento, algo sorprendido por la persona que ella había elegido como blanco de sus hechizos. Le preguntó, entonces, si Haninozuka había hecho algo para que tomara esa decisión. Y el momento se volvió un recuerdo inmemorial, algo de lo que Nekozawa nunca se olvidará.

"Porque se robó mi alma". Las mejillas sonrojadas, la mirada baja. Y una minúscula sonrisa incomprensible.

Él no lo entendió del todo en ese momento- el hecho de que Kanazuki se hubiera enamorado- pero sí supo que debía ser algo lo suficientemente trascendente como para que aquella bella chica sonriera de tantas maneras; un catálogo de sonrisas para una misma persona.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por leer; críticas y comentarios son muy apreciados.<em>


End file.
